nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Hemet Nesingwary
Hemet Nesingwary is a character role-played by MasterMisuri. Description Hemet Nesingwary is an old man that grew up in the Amazon Jungle. He claims to be the best huntsman in the world, and has come to Los Santos looking for Big Foot. Background Hemet Nesingwary claims that his oldest memory is of him and his wife when they were only starting a relationship with 20 years old at the Amazon Jungle, he claims that he was raised by natives in this Jungle and that he learnt English from the American anthropologists that went there to study the society of the natives, he said that learnt to hunt from the very natives and that he has been doing it since he was a kid. After hearing different rumors about Big Foot or a Monkey of the size of a human, he has come to Los Santos looking for it, to see it, with his own eyes. Huntings He has claimed that during his life, he has hunted different beasts, but has never hunted the most dangerous of them all, a human. In his mind Big Foot is just a warm up for the real hunt, the reason why he wishes to hunt a human is because in the past, a human hunter killed his family, and he now wishes to deal with this pain in this way, hoping that each kill gets him closer to his family. Also, he claimed this makes him feel younger. Hunting list Hemet has a list of people that may be suitable for prey, he seems to pick up people that are connected to an animal in some way, he doesn't seem to care about the physical or mental aptitudes of the person. The Fox On his second day on the city he met up with a young lad that goes by the name [[Diego Marquez|'Diego Marquez']]. At first he didn't seem too interested in him, but after going to the [[Tequi-la-la|'Tequi-la-la']] for a concert and seeing that Diego likes to wear a Fox mask and that he didn't take it off despite being told to, he seems to consider him suitable for a prey. The Lamb ✔ On his second day in the city he saw a tweet from someone called [[Tessa Lamb|'Tessa Lamb']], he doesn't know who this person is, but having Lamb in her name seems enough for him. The Raccoons After starting his job as a news reporter with the hopes of getting reports about Big Foot he stumbled upon a car crash thanks to a call. In the car he found a guy unable to move, [[Mark Miward|'Mark Miward']]. After seeing him with the Raccoon mask he asked what was the deal with it, he said that he only wears it because it matches the color of his hair, but he claims that there is someone in the city that actually seems to act as a Raccoon, when buying a car from [[Premium Deluxe Motorsport|'Premium Deluxe Motorsport']] he finally saw [[Kanye Mushkin|'Kanye Mushkin']], after asking about the mask, he said that it is his "Family Crest.” The ManBearPig On his third day on the city, he saw tweets about something called the ManBearPig, after seeing it he believes it‘s Big Foot. He got away after punching Hemet, and he never saw it again. The last time he heard about it, [[Lang Buddha|'Buddha']] had him. The Moose On his third day on the city, he also saw a tweet from someone called Moose Ang, he doesn't know who this person is, but having Moose on his name seems enough for him, while looking at the public he saw an old lady that goes by the name [[Edna Moose|'Edna Moose']]. The Bat On his third day on the city, he also got arrested by two officers, one of them wearing a Bat-man mask. He only knows that his name is [[Brian Knight|'Brian']], later that week he found out that his last name is Knight. The Sloth '''✔ One day while he was looking for his First Victim, he tried to set something up with '''Tessa Lamb, until someone else came across him, a young guy named Sheldon "Fred" ASMRistead (a character created by LGX_96 for his permathon) after being asked if he really liked an animal, he said a Sloth, and said that he actually resembles one. The Zebra One day while he was looking on the yellow pages for a taxi driver, he saw someone promoting himself as a Zebra taxi driver. He called and asked that person to drive him over to the Golf Club. When the taxi driver arrived he was dressed as a Zebra. After asking about it, [[Drew Ragatoni|'Drew Ragatoni']] told Hemet that this is the alter ego that he likes to use every now and then. The Duck He meet a guy that sounded like a Duck at pillbox, after asking Tessa Lamb later that day, she told him that his name is [[Tony Corleone|'Tony Corleone']]. The Wolf During Tessa Lamb’s final words after her hunt, she told Hemet "You should be careful, next time you might run into a wolf,” ''now he has a ''Wolf on the list, whose name he doesn't know, but he knows that Tessa knows this Wolf. The Bunny Hemet saw the ad of a girl named Regina T. Bunny apparently she works as a therapist, Hemet contacted her and had a sesion, now she is also on Hemet's List. The Snow Leopard ✔ On his first visit to the vanilla unicorn he saw 3 girls wearing animal ears, he told a guy that was working there "Send me one of the 3 girls to the back, you choose one, just keep in mind that i am a hunter looking for my prey" and so a few moments later, Fiona Stewart showed up on the back, she told Hemet that she was a "snow leopard". The Dog One day on tweeter a guy started tweeting "Bark Bark.." and acting as a Dog, at first it seemes really weird, but he kept acting as a Dog, now Charlie Barker is on Hemet's list. Victims First Victim - The Sloth His first victim was Sheldon "Fred" ASMRistead, he saved Tessa Lamb from being Hemet's first attempt at a human hunt, he met him next to pillbox and took him to Humane Labs, he ended up getting stabbed and then kicked on the face, Hemet left him in an isolated grassy area next to 2 trees. Here is the link to the full hunt. Trophy : A Canine Tooth, engraved with a knife, it says "SSFA". Second Victim - The Lamb He met her in front of LSPD Station and under the guise of a driving test, he pulled a gun and forced her to the Laboratory building north of the city. After robbing her, he informed her that she is to go into the building, and after a few seconds, he will come after. Tessa guessed correctly that he is going to hunt her. She ended up getting stabbed and Hemet left her in an isolated grassy area, near "The Sloth.” Here is the link to the full hunt. Trophy : Some Hair with tape wrapping it, on the tape is written "LTL". Third Victim - The Snow Leopard He called her down to PDM to check on some Off-road vehicles, after coming with something he asked for a test drive near Bolingbroke Penitentiary since he works mostly hunting animals near there for the DOC, after arriving there he pointed a gun at her, kidnapped her, bringed her to Human Labs and started to hunt her down, this time he gave her 20 seconds instead of the usual 15. she ended up getting stabbed, then Hemet saw as she crawled towards the entrance while bleeding out, he finally stabbed her again, and took her down to the final place of the rest of his hunts. Here is the link to the full hunt. Trophy : Some Hair with tape wrapping it, on the tape is written "SLFS".Category:Characters Category:Male